1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to billiard cues, and more particularly, to a handle section combination for a billiard cue.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional billiard cue having a better quality generally includes a handle section spirally wrapped with a strip made of leather materials or the like to have a comfortable and stable gripping. The strip for such a prior art handle section combination often has a front and rear ends respectively applied a conventional doubled-sided adhesive tape thereover. When the protective ribbon of the adhesive tape is removed, the ends of the strip each forms an adhesive layer such that the end can be adhered respectively to the surface of the handle section.
A problem with this prior art combination is that the ends of the strip will easily be separated from the handle section due to the degraded adhesion of the adhesive layer caused by humidity as well as hand perspiration of the user of the billiard cue.
A further disadvantage of the prior art combination is that the strip can not evenly be wrapped about the whole surface of the handle section for having not a specified place provided on the surface of the handle section to be adhered by the ends of the strip.